


Positive Role Model

by creepy_shetan



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: It's easy to impress Bridget and hard to intimidate him.(Originally posted 2018/7/22 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Positive Role Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



Baiken gave the blond kid a pointed look, exhaling a long stream of smoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked slowly, voice low and rough.

Bridget tried to emulate her, but ended up coughing.

"How do you do that? Doesn't your throat hurt?" He motioned toward her pipe. "It can't be _all_ that thing's fault."

"You're right." She leaned forward, a dangerous glint in her eye. "It's not."

Bridget made an impressed noise and pulled out a memo pad.

"This is why I followed you instead of that other _other_ person with a sword. Y'know, the angrier one."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!" "Kid, you better fucking not."  
> The theme: 100 words (or any multiple of 100) on kids  
> Originally [posted here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/919299.html?thread=108029187#t108029187).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Part of Bridget's win quote against Baiken is "Can you teach me how to be unladylike?" Also, Baiken is _relatively_ nice to Bridget in their interactions.


End file.
